The present invention relates to filling bottles and the like with liquid substances.
More precisely, the invention relates to a device for feeding liquid substances in filling machines for filling bottles and the like, with absence of leaks.
In automatic machines for filling bottles with measured quantities of liquid substances, e.g. in pharmaceutical industry, the liquid substances are fed to a rotating head equipped with supplying-measuring means, which fill the bottles.
In particular, the liquid substances must pass from a motionless part of the machine to the above mentioned rotating head, ensuring that the necessary tightness is maintained.
For this purpose, there are known devices including telescopically coupled tubular elements, fastened to the motionless part and to the rotating head.
The known devices usually do not manage to avoid liquid leaks.
According to another known solution, stacked and compressed sealing rings makes a tight seals in the radial direction and are placed between the stationary part and the rotating head.
Thus, a pack tight-sealing is obtained using synthetic resin materials, e.g. Teflon, which create powders and/or tiny particles which can contaminate liquid substances.
The disadvantage of the above mentioned solution lies in the presence of wear phenomenon, which requires frequent check and adjusting operations, more precisely re-calibration operations.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above mentioned problem by proposing a device, which allows an efficient feeding of liquid substances in machines for filling bottles and the like, while keeping a tight-seal.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a device, which allows a feeding of liquid substances by a simple, functional and versatile structure, which does not contaminate the liquid substances, while keeping a perfect tight-seal.
A further object of the present invention is to propose a device, which does not require re-calibration after having been used together with the filling machine.
The above mentioned objects are obtained, in accordance with the contents of the claims, by means of a device for tight feeding liquid substances in a filling machine for filling bottles and the like, the filling machine having a stationary support structure and a rotating filling head, the device being characterized in that it includes:
a first tubular member connected with said stationary structure of said filling machine;
a second tubular member, which is connected to said rotating head of the machine, said second tubular member being set coaxial with and tightly connected to said first tubular member;
an upper ring joined to said first tubular member;
a lower ring joined to said second tubular member and kept touching said upper ring.